This invention relates to two-way gang plows, and more particularly to a two-way gang plow in which the plurality of plow bottom pairs are capable of being adjusted simultaneously to vary the lateral spacing between the land sides of adjacent plow bottoms.
Some crops are harvested with heavy equipment pulled by tractors and trucked out of the field during the times the soil is moist. Such traffic results in packing of the soil to much greater density than is the natual soil. On the other hand, other crops such as wheat that may be raised on the same field the next year have no heavy traffic while the ground is moist and therefore does not become packed. Many farm areas raise both types of crops each year, and therefore it would be advantageous if the plow bottoms could be adjusted to vary the spacing between the land sides of adjacent bottoms, to accommodate plowing of fields of packed and unpacked soil with the same plow and tractor.
However, two-way gang plows of the known prior art are not adjustable in the above manner and thus require a farmer to purchase a small plow capable of being pulled through packed soil with an efficient tractor. On the other hand, such a small plow is wasteful of time and fuel if used for plowing large fields of unpacked soil. Accordingly, the farmer must also purchase a large plow for use on large fields of unpacked soil.